Japanese Laid Open patent application No. 22090/83 discloses a method for stitching selected characters on a fabric along a curve such as an arc of a circle.
According to the above mentioned prior art, characters are produced by rotating and moving along a curve such as an arc, while the character itself is not deformed. For example, when a letter is stitched along the arc as seen in FIG. 9, its position is determined by the height of the frame of the letter and the radius of the arc. Upper part or parts of the letter frame and/or part or parts of the letter are partly protruded from the outer side of the arc, and a lower part of the letter frame and the letter are moved upward from the inner side of the arc (FIG. 9). If an ornamental dot pattern or an alphanumeric pattern having a large width shown with a dash-and-dot line in FIG. 9 is to be stitched, the pattern becomes discrepant from be desired form to be stitched along the arc.
When a letter or an ornamental dot pattern or a series of letter patterns are stitched following the arc, an operator wishes to form the pattern on the circumference of an arc around a certain point on the fabric, that is, between the upper and lower concentric arcs.
Therefore, the operator expects a certain kind of transformation or modification for the letter or the series of letters or dot patterns.